turn around, bright eyes
by sparklylulz
Summary: His voice filled the small rehearsal room that he had spent so much time with her in. He could almost see her there, singing the familiar words to him. -St. Berry


**A/N: In light of all the heartbreaking shit that took place on tonight's episode... Puck and Rachel ALMOST kissing. Rachel being a HUGE D-BAG to the sexiness that is Jesse, and the fact that Puck is gonna try to rock Mercedes's boat? OH HELL TO THE NO, RYAN MURPHY. Anyways, to get rid of some of my RAGE, here's a lovely and very short angst filled Jesse/Rachel oneshot with a FREAKING HAPPY ENDING, JESUS.**

**Look, sorry you had to suffer through that. Errr... moving on _**

–

**'_turn around, bright eyes_'**

–

How had this happened? He was supposed to be the one to break her heart, but he hadn't been lying when he told her she broke his first. He thought she was beautiful in pretty much every way, and that just because everyone else thought she was crazy, it didn't mean that it should matter to him. He just needed her.

He missed her so much.

It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair that he had stumbled in on her life, where she was already wanted by another boy. He just needed her, it seemed kind of pathetic, but he did. He didn't even have the guts to leave McKinley. He just watched her, and she was even more hated if that was even possible. No one in glee wanted to mention her taboo name anymore, and he kind of felt bad for her.

Mostly he felt bad because he knew how it felt. He knew what it was like to want to be popular so much that it hurt, and to stop at nothing to get to the top. Perhaps he was most hurt because he knew that if the roles were reversed, he would do the same thing to her.

She didn't look at him anymore, she didn't really look at anyone anymore. She was quiet for the most part, and he supposed that was because she had realized that she couldn't fix the mess she'd gotten herself into now. She just seem resigned to the fact that she was a loser, not even good enough to be a gleek anymore.

But he still missed her.

"_Careless and unthinking, I moved onward. No pain could be deeper; no life could be cheaper. No point anymore, if I can't love her."_

His voice filled the small rehearsal room that he had spent so much time with her in. He could almost see her there, singing the familiar words to him. She had always said Belle was her favorite princess because she wasn't like the rest. He knew that, as she wasn't like the rest either. He wished he could go back to her.

He just didn't know what he would say.

He decided to leave the small room, and try and fail to forget Rachel Berry when he heard that soft, heart wrenching voice spilling from Mr. Schue's empty classroom, and the heart break in her voice was more tangible than ever. Perhaps that was because he hadn't heard her voice in over a week.

"_Forgive me. Can you forgive me? And hold me in your heart, and find some new way to love me now that we're apart?" _He swallowed at the pain pouring out of her voice, and made to move into the class as her voice faded he stepped in the room.

"_How can I hope to go on without you? How can I know where you'd have me go? How can I bear not to dream about you? Oh, how can I let you go?"_ His voice was much stronger than he felt that that moment, and his voice seemed to have surprised her, and when he could see her perfectly he spotted the tear tracks that marked her beautiful face.

"I'm.. so sorry." She said, tears leaking out of her eyes once again, and he could not bear it.

"As am I, Rach." He said gently, moving towards her, his arms outstretched to pull her in. She fell into them sobbing.

"I was so scared. I was so heart broken and scared." She sobbed into his chest and he let a few tears leak from his eyes too.

"Why scared?" He asked and she pulled away, but not letting him go. She looked him in the eyes for a fierce moment before lowering her gaze.

"Because... I've never loved someone like this before." She said softly. He looked down at her.

"Nor have I. I need you. I miss you." He sighed against her and she pulled herself back to him. The love between the two almost tangible.

"_I really need you tonight, for love is going to start tonight..." _She hummed into his ear and he smiled down to her.

"I promise not to break you if you promise not to break me." He said softly, and he knew that her bright smile meant she would never hurt him again.


End file.
